Becoming a Father
by wannabeastarshipranger
Summary: This is a completely OC story based on a third generation HP roleplay. Jake and Darian are two former slytherin men trying to make a life between them both. Will they succeed? Mpreg, Lemon, anal. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

The Meeting

_This is a story based on a Roleplay on Tumblr. It is set in third generation Harry Potter, though most of the characters in this story are unrelated to the characters created by JK Rowling. If you wish to find out more about their current life, you can follow Jake at .com. From there you can find all of the other members of the roleplay including Darian, Chase, and Harper._

_The main two characters are supposed to look like Darren Criss and Chris Colfer. _

_I own none of these people and copyrights. So don't assume I do and I hope you like this! I wrote it for my friend and RP partner Ambar who plays almost everything with me, my RP brother/sister/boyfriend Simone who always makes me smile when we are RP-ing Charper, and all the other members old and new to this Roleplay because you are all awesome. Now that this long intro is done, ON WITH THE STORY!_

Jake lay back on the bed as he had 9 months before. He rested his sweat head against the pillows once more, tired again from what he had just finished doing, but we are getting ahead of ourselves. Let's turn back the clock to about one year before this occurred.

Jake sat around his childhood family dinner table with a group of 9 other people. This was his family and as he sat, he looked into their faces and wondered how they would react to the news he was to share.

On his left sat his father, worry aging him far past his age of 45, giving him a look of a man in his late 50's. Brian was passing a vial between his hands and glancing at his son, his eyes seeming to wonder if he is making the right choice. Jake just nodded to him and gave him a smile to try and ease his conscious.

On his father's left sat Jake's mother, Benita. She was carefully rubbing her husband's arm, trying to help him calm down as well, but Jake couldn't help but notice past the hazel eyes they shared, worry was also on her mind. Jake knew she wouldn't show it though, being the strong Italian witch she was. She would refuse to give him a reason to think he shouldn't take this risk if this was what he wanted. Jake loved his mama for that, but hated that he was forcing her to look older than her age as well.

To her left sat Jessica and her husband, Kyle. They wore matching looks of both confusion and intrigue. Jake had only told a few people of his plans and his sister was not one of them. He didn't want to tell anyone who didn't have to know until Jake was sure he was going to go through with this plan. That was why he had gathered everyone today. Jess smiled at him a familiar smile that was so similar to his own; he knew that she could make the plan a success.

Next to Kyle sat Harper, Jake's sister-in-law, and next to her was Chase, Jake's identical twin brother. Their faces looked almost like younger versions of Jake's parents, worried and concerned for what was to be said. Harper, though, gave Jake a subtle nod to show that while she knew this was a huge risk he was taking, she understood why he was doing it and would do the same in his place. She gently placed a hand over her slightly swollen stomach that held a life behind it and nodded once more. Chase's face, though, almost seemed to beg Jake to reconsider. Jake shook his head to his twin and gave him a sad smile. Chase knew without a word being spoken that Jake was not going to give up, so his face seemed to give in and say, "if you must." Jake nodded to him to thank him for the support. If Chase didn't back him up on this, Jake almost wouldn't be able to make it through.

Beside his brother sat Pons and Racquel Dupont, Jake's mother- and father-in-law. Their eyes only showed pure and unadulterated incomprehension. Jake had asked that they not know until he was sure so that they didn't have to face the same worry his own parents did. Jake considered them second parents and knew they considered him their own as well. He felt so blessed to have them and hoped they would take this meeting as a sign of how much they meant to him.

Finally, and to Jake, the most important person sat on his right. Darian was stroking his hand, trying to calm Jake down, seeming to know that Jake was so wound up for this meeting that one little thing could set him off. His sparkling aqua blue eyes shined at him with fear for Jake's mental wellbeing. Jake leaned over and softly kissed him as reassurance. If anyone at this table had a way of stopping him from what he was going to do, it was this man. Yet all that seemed to come from Darian, or at least all he would let known to Jake was just pure love and support. Jake thanked his lucky stars once more he found these blue eyes across the Great Hall 10 years before when he fell for his now husband of four years. They hadn't even waited for Jake to get out of Hogwarts to get married, Darian claiming it was so none of the younger men could tempt his then boyfriend away from him while he was away training to be an auror with none other than Harry Potter himself. Jake agreed to the shotgun wedding just so he could be equally as sure no one stole his Darian from him as they trained together miles away from where Jake could claim him as his own. Jake happily took his husband's name since Darian was an only child and Jake had Chase to carry on the Flyer family name. Now they were going to take another huge step in their lives and Jake wanted no one else to take this step with than this man.

So Jake Dupont sat with these people and decided the time was right. He softly kissed Darian once more before standing before them, immediately quieting all small conversations they had been sharing between family and spouses. He took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Hi guys. I know some of you know why Darian and I called you here and some of you could not be more clueless. The first thing I am going to say is that what I am about to discuss with all of you cannot leave this room unless you have Darian's, Dad's, and my permissions. This is something I cannot tell you enough. We are telling you this out of love and trust because anyone else that will be told will be required to take the Unbreakable before we can tell them. That is how serious this is.

"Ok, for the past several years, my father and I worked together to create a hermaphrodite potion for lack of a better name. The potion will change a sex cell of one person to the sex of another for one time only per consumption. It will also create a temporary body part for the consumer so that way he or she can conceive with their partner. In the potion for women, it will temporarily create a penis and sperm. In the potion for men, it will create an egg cell and a temporary womb. It does not create an exit for the child in men, but Dad and I have found out muggles have a way to remove a child from its mother by cutting into her womb and taking the child out. Dad is going to train a few of the nurses at St. Mungo's to adapt this to any male mothers when the time comes, starting with one very shortly who will assist him in this training.

"The only thing about this potion is we have not tested it on humans as of yet. That is because I refused to let anyone else be the first. That is why we called you here. I am going to carry Darian's child."


	2. Chapter 2

The Meeting Part 2

_If you are still reading this story, you either are really bored, like oc's, follow the RP, or are in the RP. Either way, I am glad you came to the second part! This makes me happy on the inside! Ok! Part two!_

"What?" Jessica asked in pure astonishment.

"What?" Raquel asked, tears starting to swell in her eyes as she began to process that yes, she will have grandchildren.

"I am having Darian's child. Two children if I can but I am going to wait on the second until the first is a few years old and happy and healthy before having a second kid. That is the good news. Here is the hard news. In the past, some of the test subjects in the past have… passed on. There is a one in a million chance that I might as well. It is a low risk, but the risk is there. It might be even higher since we have not tested it on humans," Jake said slowly as he gauged reactions. Everyone's face around the table now matched in conflicted joy and fear.

"In addition to this, since we don't know how the potion will react, with both me playing seeker for Britian's Quidditch team and Darian being only one person under the Head Auror Harry Potter, we are very public figures. We can't exactly make it known what we are doing if anything goes wrong. Even if it goes right, my son or daughter will have enough attention from the press being our child. I don't want to add 'first biological daughter of two fathers' to that. So Jessica, I have a huge favor to ask of you. Would you be Darian's and my pretend surrogate mother?" Jake asked in a slightly joking tone, but his eyes gave away his sincere fears of needing this.

"I am guessing we will say that Darian will be the true father and since us Flyers can't deny the family resemblance, if he or she looks like you, we can pretend that was all my good looks? Sure I will take credit for any drop dead gorgeous nieces and nephews you two give me," Jessica joked, but then continued to say, "Jake, I was expecting you to ask me for real for years. I would have willingly carried your child so you two could be fathers. I still get to do that as far as anyone else knows and still keep my figure. Are you sure you know what you are getting into, though?"

"Yeah, I do. We have to tell my coach and Harry what is going on so they know if anything happens, but other than them and everyone here, I am going to live with Jessica while she is carrying my husband's baby and for the sake of our child, I am not making any appearances until a few months after the birth. This will give the potion enough time to wear off and for me to get back into shape," Jake explained. Darian gave a slight nod to this as they would actually have Kyle and Jessica move in with them and Fidelius Charm the house with Jake being the secret keeper, but they had to tell the press what they wanted to hear. Darian would be putting hundreds of hexes, charms, curses, and more on their house in order to protect his husband and their child, but he wasn't going to tell Jake of this if he didn't have to. Jake already thought that Darian was being too over protective with the Fidelius.

No one really had any more questions, but they gave their support and congratulations to the two men before leaving their house. Jake smiled until everyone but Darian had left. Then he broke down.

"Darian, am I selfish? I mean to make all of our family worry about me and change their lives for me? Just so I can have a baby to call mine?" he asked through the tears as Darian held him close.

"Jackson, if you are selfish, then I am too," Darian said, calling Jake by his full name as he did when he wanted to be closer to his husband and in this moment, he wanted to be as close as he could be to Jake.


	3. Chapter 3

Taking the Potion

_Well here is the next installment! Wooo!_

Jake bit his lip as he slipped his fingers in Darian's and led his husband up to their bedroom. In Jake's pocket was a vial of the hermaphrodite potion so small that one wouldn't think it would be enough, but the potion was potent and one only needed a mouthful for the potion to take effect. He was nervous. Nervous about what was to come, about what would happen after tonight, and most of all, about tonight. They entered their room and immediately Jake started to strip.

"Not that I mind the view in the slightest, but we usually like to take care of that problem a little further into the foreplay, love," Darian said, confusion leaking into his words.

"Darian, these robes were 100 galleons. The second this potion passes my lips, I will become the most feral person you have ever met. I would have ripped them from my person because it would mean that you were not fucking me into the bed if they were on. Tonight foreplay will have to be short because it won't continue once I have drunken this potion. Baby, I will be like a cat in heat times about a billion. Even after you get me pregnant, until I pass out tonight, I will be the biggest cockslut ever," Jake said as he started to strip his husband of his clothes as well. Darian shivered at the thought of his husband moaning for his cock regularly, but if the words Jake was saying were true, his husband would murder him but damn would it be a good way to die.

"Cockslut? All for me? Well, well, well! Tonight will be fun," Darian said with a smirk as he pushed Jake onto the bed and kissed him. Jake's arms found his husband's neck, and his fingers, Darian's hair. Jake could not get enough of the perfectly coifed locks, but tonight, he was going to make that perfection end. His fingers entangled themselves in beautiful golden brown locks as Jake's neck was being attacked. "Mine. All mine. You and that baby. Mine," Darian whispered against Jake's skin as he left mark after mark on Jake's neck and collarbone. Jake whimpered and nodded at the words. He loved it when Darian was possessive. It was such a turn on to be told by the man he loved that he was going to be no one else's after Jake's long wait to have this man. Jake bit his lip as Darian moved lower and began to twirl his tongue around Jake's nipples.

"Baby… GOD! Baby… I think I need to take the potion now. I need to take it while I can remember what we are supposed to be doing tonight," Jake said in between moans while Darian ravished him. Darian pouted, but pulled back from his onslaught to give Jake a moment to unstopper the vial.

The smell was… unpleasant. It gave off fumes of childbirth and morning sickness. This was to remind anyone about to take the potion that this was not something to take lightly. Jake forced back a gag as an image of himself and Darian with two beautiful children flashed in his memory. It was not going to be pleasant, but for those two, this was worth it. Jake shoved the vial to his mouth and downed it as fast as he could before the smell could deter him.

The taste was… odd. It was like when he gave Darian head… but different. Was… was this what men who slept with women tasted when they licked their…. This was unexpected, but no terribly bad. Jake had be-

Need. Need. NEED! All other thoughts left him but these words over and over in his mind. He rutted against Darian's erection with his own, moaning at the slightest contact. His body was oversensitive and he loved it, but he needed to be full. Need. Need. NEED! He wrapped his legs around Darian's waist and angled himself so he felt Darian's prick at his hole. Jake bit his lip as he came with that simple touch alone. Need. Need. NEED! He impaled himself on Darian's cock, cumming again after only five minutes of afterglow.

"Full! FUCK! YES! MORE! NOW! MOVE! NEED!" Jake begged and Darian moaned as he gave his husband what he wanted. Darian couldn't believe how hot it was seeing Jake like this. Jake was sweating, arching, begging, moaning, and fucking more than he ever had before. It was all Darian could do to keep up with his husband's demands. Thank god he had lubed Jake up bef-wait. He hadn't lubed Jake up. Fuck that was hot! Jake was wetting himself like a woman did. Darian hadn't been expecting that, but now that he knew, he was more turned on than ever. He moved his hips faster, harder than before for Jake demands and soon came inside his husband.

Jake screamed as he felt Darian finally give him what he wanted, cumming again. He wanted Darian's cum inside him. He NEEDED it. He needed it again and began to fuck himself on his husband's softening cock still inside him. Jake clenched around Darian, refusing to let him go until he had more cum filling him. He heard Darian moan as his dick began to reharden and Jake grinned. He wanted more though. He moved back on Darian's prick and moaned as he carefully flipped over while Darian was sliding out to get on his hands and knees to be fucked doggie style, appropriate for how he was feeling. Darian groaned at the new position and accomidated, moving faster and harder again. Jake panted and matched his husband move for move. His body was starting to give out, though. He couldn't do anymore after this next climax, so Jake rammed himself as hard as he could against Darian, clenching his husband's prick for all he was worth as they came one final time.

"Stay… in… me…. Need… you… in… me…." Jake begged as his lids slammed shut out of exhaustion. Darian smiled and held Jake close as he honored his exhausted husband's wishes and fell asleep as well.


End file.
